Bishie Talk: Hot Springs
by Zaeile
Summary: All your favorite bishies being interviewed. Rated for violence and language. May contain some spoilers.
1. Sanosuke

Chris: Welcome to the first airing of BISHIE TALK! -Grins at the chained up bishie in the hot spring. - This is my wonderful co-host, Angel Black! -Hugs Angel. -

Angel: -Prods Sanosuke. - This is our wonderful little spiecenm, Sanosuke Sagara from Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin!

Sanosuke Sagara: Help! Sanctuary! Sanctuary! -Tries to wiggle free from the waterproof chains. -

Chris: -Smacks him. - Shut up darling bishie! -Grins and looks at the camera. - -Turns to the red faced Sanosuke. - How are you honey?

Sanosuke: Get me away from this nutcase! Help! -Screams. -

Chris: -Cuddles Sano. - Oh, you flatter me.

Angel: -Knocks him on the head. - Tell us about yourself, Sano. =)

Sanosuke: -Calms down. - Well I was a member of the Sekihotai until the damn Meji government dishonored the proud name of Captain Sagara!

Angel: -Prods Sano. - So you took the last name of your beloved leader to commemorate his legacy?

Sanosuke: -Looks confused. - Uh.. Sure..

Chris: -Smothers him with kisses. - How adorable! Isn't there more though?

Sanosuke: Yeah, but that freak over there interrupted me. -Looks annoyed. -

Angel: -Smacks him. - Hn.

Sanosuke: Anyways, I used to be a fighter for hire until I met up with Himura Kenshin. And the rest is history.

Chris: -Claps. - YAY! -Kisses him. -

Angel: -Cuddles him. - Lovely story.

Chris: Do you have a love? . -Shifty eyes. -

Sanosuke: -Dreamy sigh. - Well, I have my eye on this girl, the foxy lady, Miss Megumi. -Purrs. -

Angel: -Smacks him with a frying pan. - No you don't. You're our bishie now. We caught you!

Chris: -Cackles. - Muhahahaha!

Angel: -Cackles with her. - ^^;

Sanosuke: -Scrambles on the other side of the hot spring. - HELP!

Angel: -Swims over to him. - Where do you think you're going little bishie?

Chris: -Pets him. - Our pretty little pet! ^^;

Angel: You know, you have no chance of escaping the confines of his hot spring. don't you?

Chris: You want to know why? Because of our maximum-security alarm system!

Angel: But we have more questions!

Sanosuke: Like what?

Chris: Like what's your favourite colour?

Sanosuke: -Thoughtful moment.- Well, I have always been fond of the colour green. Like Megumi's hair.. -Dreamy sigh.-

Angel: Shut up about that bitch!

Chris: How did your hair get spiky without hair gel? -Pets his hair.-

Sanosuke: My secret! Pine sap and honey!

Angel: -Stares.- Pine sap and honey?!

Chris: -Falls over anime style.- Pff. Weak little girl stuff.

Sanosuke: Weak? Little? Girl Stuff? -Explodes.- Why you little -Censored-!

Chris: -Whips him.- BAD, BAD, BAD Sanosuke Sagara!

Sanosuke: -Gets violent.-

Angel: -Embarrassed laugh.- Well that's all for today folks! See next time on BISHIE TALK! IN HOT SPRINGS!


	2. Hiei

Disclaimer: Chris and I own nothing but ourselves, unfortunately...  
  
~*~  
  
Angel: Welcome back to Bishie Talk! I'll be hosting this episode, and today we'll be interviewing... Hiei!  
  
Chris: And I'll be co-hosting as we interview Hiei!  
  
:: A beautiful reddish brown cat walks in ::  
  
Angel: And this is our new mascot, my cat. Her name is Cinnamon.  
  
Chris: Aww! She's beautiful!  
  
Angel: Thank you!  
  
Hiei: :: Chained in the hot spring :: ...  
  
Angel: Oh! We forgot about Hiei!  
  
Chris: Oh! We did, didn't we!  
  
Angel: So, Hiei. We're going to start you off with some simple yes or no questions, then we'll move on to the ones with more complex answers. Okay?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Angel: ... I'll take that as a yes...  
  
Chris: :: Hands Angel the question cards ::  
  
Angel: Question1- Is your name Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Yes.  
  
Angel: 2- Is your favorite color black?  
  
Hiei: Yes.  
  
Angel: Mine, too! In fact, my last name is Black! 3- Do you have three eyes?  
  
Hiei: Yes.  
  
Angel: I only have two. 4- Will you marry me?  
  
Hiei: Yes.  
  
Chris: That wasn't one of the questions! And did he say yes?  
  
Angel: Yes, he said yes!  
  
Hiei: :: Clueless ::   
  
Angel: Now for the more complex questions.  
  
Chris: :: Hands her more cards ::  
  
Angel: Thank you, oh trusty sidekick!  
  
Chris: You're wel... Hey!  
  
Angel: :: Smirks ::  
  
Chris: :: Growls :: Just ask him the questions!  
  
Angel. Okay. Question 5- Do you have a girlfriend?  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Angel: He has a fiancee! Me!  
  
Hiei: I what!?  
  
Angel: :: Shows him playback of previous questions ::  
  
Hiei: Oh. Okay.  
  
Chris: He said okay?!  
  
Angel: Uh-huh! Question 6- Why do you always wear black?  
  
Hiei: Because it's my favorite color. And it looks good on me.  
  
Angel: :: Drooling :: I'll say!  
  
Hiei: But I wear blue sometimes too.  
  
Angel: Question 7- Do you like working with Kurama, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara?  
  
Hiei: Kurama, yes. Yuusuke, yes. Kuwabara is a no-brained baboon.  
  
Angel: I agree.  
  
Chris: Kuwabara is ugly...  
  
Angel: Yeah, he is... :: Dumps refried beans on Chris ::  
  
Chris: What the hell was that for!  
  
Angel: It's a poem:  
  
I never saw a purple cow,  
  
I never hope to see one,  
  
But I can tell you anyhow,  
  
That if you dump refried beans on someone's head they become one.  
  
Chris: That's not how it goes! It goes:  
  
I never saw a purple cow,  
  
I never hope to see one,  
  
But I can tell you anyhow,  
  
I'd rather see than be one.  
  
Angel: Oh...  
  
Hiei: Do I have to answer any more stupid questions?  
  
Angel: Just one more. How do you get your hair so spiky?  
  
Hiei: Pine sap and honey... Anything else?  
  
Angel: Nope. That's it...  
  
Hiei: Then can I go?  
  
Angel: No. You have to stay here! And you'll never escape, because there's a BishieBarrier(R) around the hot spring!  
  
Chris: But Sanosuke will keep you company! :: Wiping refried beans out of her hair ::  
  
Angel: That's it for today's episode of Bishie Talk! Who will we have next time?  
  
Chris: Find out next time!  
  
Angel and Chris: :: Jump into hot spring :: Bye now!  
  
~*~ 


	3. Yami Yugi

Disclaimer: neither Angel nor I own YGO remember that. ^_~

* This chapter of Bishie Talk has spoilers so if you haven't seen the Japanese version of YGO, please don't read this quite yet!

Chris: WELCOME ONCE AGAIN TO BISHIE TALK! Today we have Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh! -Cuddles Yami.-

Angel: -Drags Yami out in his swimming trunks.- He put up a struggle, that he did. -Nods knowingly.-

Yami: -Unconscious.- @.@

Chris: -Looks at Yami.- We needs medics! -Waves them over.-

Medic: -Slaps Yami silly.- G'bye! -Exits.-

Yami: -Wakes up.- WHERE AM I?! HOW DID I GET SEPARATED FROM YUGI?

Angel: -Cuddles him.- Oh, don't worry honey darling. You're on BISHIE TALK! In a hot spring. With me, Angel, and Chris. -Points to Chris.-

Chris: -Smiles for the camera.- ^^ All we're going to do, Yami, is ask some questions and marvel at your bishiness!

Yami: -Looks annoyed.- I want my lawyer!

Angel: -Whacks him with a frying pan.- ^^

Chris: Now, Yami, we understand that you 'live' within Yugi?

Yami: -Nods.- Yes, I was locked with the Millenium Puzzle, awaiting young Yugi's arrival.

Angel: Tell us about your past. -Kisses him.-

Yami: Well in the US, I am still finding out about my past. But I guess I could tell you. -Looks suspicious as hell.-

Chris: -Cuddles.- Oh, please do!

Yami: -Well, I'm an ancient Egyptian pharoh. Malik is trying to kill me because, I supposedly 'killed' his father. -Shrugs.- Go figure.

Angel: -Squeals.- MALIK. -Mega drool.-

Chris: Well could you tell us about your love life? We're all very curious. -Nods.-

Audience: YEAH, WE WANNA KNOW!

Yami: -Looks annoyed.- No, that's my personal business. -Stubborn.-

Chris: -Whips him.- TELL US YOU DEADBEAT!

Yami: -Whimpers like a puppy.- No.

Chris: Yes.

Yami: No.

Chris: Yes.

Angel: We'll give you the card, Ra the Sun God, if you tell us..

Yami: -Thinks.- Well.. Ok! ^^

Chris: -Pets.- Good bishie.

Yami: Well, Yugi is hot. But Téa is a fox. -Purrs.-

Chris: -Eyes well up with tears.- BUT Y-YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!

Angel: -Hugs Chris: Aw. He's a mean bishie. He doesn't love us.

Chris: -Thwacks Yami.- You mean little bastard!

Angel: Well, uh, Yami, to direct this conversation in a more appropreiate manner. How does you hair get spiky?

Yami: -Thoughfulness.- Hair gel. I go through about 2 of those industrial jars a day.

Chris: That's more than my friend Amanda. -Stares.-

Angel: Well we must go and marvel at our bishies! SO SEE YA NEXT TIME ON BISHIE TALK!


	4. Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: Chris and I own nothing but ourselves. We in no way own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
~*~  
  
Angel: Hello, and welcome back to Bishie Talk! My name is Angel, and I'll be hosting this episode.  
  
Chris: And I'll be your co-  
  
Angel: Unfortunately, Chris is sick. Therefore, Cinnamon the cat shall be co-host until Chris can return.  
  
Chris: I'm righ-  
  
Cinnamon: Mrow! (Hello!)  
  
Angel: Today, we will be interviewing: :: Drumroll :: Sesshoumaru of Inuyasha! Let's all welcome Sesshoumaru!  
  
Audience: :: Scattered clapping ::  
  
Cinnamon: Mrowmrow! (Heehee!) Mrow purr meow mew! ( I told you to get someone else!)  
  
Chris: Actually, we were supposed to interview-  
  
Angel: Hello, Sesshoumaru! May I call you Fluffy?  
  
Fluffy: No.  
  
Angel: Well, Fluffy, we'll start you off with some simple yes or no questions then move on to the more complex, sentence answer questions. Get it?  
  
Fluffy: Got it.  
  
Cinnamon: Mrew! (Good!)  
  
Angel: Here we go! Question 1- Are you really a girl?  
  
Fluffy: No. And my name is NOT Fluffy, it is Sesshoumaru.  
  
Angel: Okay Fluffy. 2- Do you like cats?  
  
Fluffy: No.  
  
Cinnamon: HISS!  
  
Angel: Wrong thing to say... Anyway, moving on... 3- Um... it seems a little... innappropriate, but... boxers or briefs?  
  
Fluffy: Neither.  
  
Angel: Ew... And now on to the complex answers! 4- What is your biggest fear?  
  
Fluffy: Water...  
  
Angel: Water?  
  
Fluffy: I had a nasty run-in with a rabid koi...  
  
Angel: And, I will regret asking this, but if you fear water, how do you bathe?  
  
Fluffy: How do I what?  
  
Everyone: Ew!  
  
Angel: This is disturbing... Plus, have you noticed that you're sitting in water right now?  
  
Fluffy: EEK!  
  
Cinnamon: Mrowroworw! (You're an idiot!)  
  
Angel: Please calm down or I'll have to restrain you.  
  
Fluffy: :: Calmer but still shaking ::  
  
Angel: Thank you. Question 5- Do you ever get fleas?  
  
Fluffy: Of course not! :: Scratches ::  
  
Angel: Erm... right... 6- What's your favorite color?  
  
Fluffy: Blood red.  
  
Angel: Well, I think that about wraps it up! Get well soon Chris!  
  
Chris: I'm right here!  
  
Angel: Where did you come from?  
  
Chris: You idiot, I've been standing here the whole time!  
  
Angel: Oops... Must not have noticed you...  
  
Cinnamon: Mrowrr. (Because you're brainless.)  
  
Angel and Chris: See ya next time!  
  
~*~ 


	5. Knives

Disclaimer: Chris and I own nothing but ourselves and my cat. We are not in any way owners of Trigun or any of the characters.  
  
~*~  
  
Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to PUDDING333 since she seems to want to see Knives and Vash so much. So, here's Knives!  
  
~*~  
  
Angel: Hello, and welcome back to Bishie Talk! Today's bishie is: :: Drumroll ::  
  
Chris: :: Rolls a drum across the floor ::  
  
::Crickets chirp ::  
  
Angel: Ahem. Our bishie today is Knives! Say hello, Knives.  
  
Knives: Humans are pitiful and deserve to die.  
  
Angel: ... Um... Okay... Let's begin! We'll start out with the yes or no questions then move on to more complex answers...  
  
Chris: :: Hands Angel the question cards ::  
  
Angel: Thank you. Now, Knives, Question 1- How are you?  
  
Knives: ... That's not yes or no.  
  
Angel: It's not! Oops! Okay, here are the real questions... 1- Are you a psycho freak? ... Chris! Why'd you ask that?  
  
Knives: I don't-  
  
Angel: YES OR NO!  
  
Knives: Um... yes?  
  
Angel: Okay. 2- If you had the chance to blow the planet up right now, would you?  
  
Knives: If it would kill all the humans slowly and painfully, then yes.  
  
Angel: Very... erm... interesting...  
  
Chris: He's a freak.  
  
Angel: Oh, how very observant of you. I hadn't noticed.  
  
Chris: I know, aren't I smart?  
  
Angel and Knives: No. You're an idiot!  
  
Angel: ... That was  
  
Knives: ... weird...  
  
Angel and Knives: Stop it!  
  
Chris: Aww, isn't that sweet?!  
  
Angel and Knives: :: Death glare at Chris ::  
  
Angel: Let's just...  
  
Knives: ... get on with the questions...  
  
Angel: If you don't stop now I will kill you. 3- You hate Vash?  
  
Knives: Yes.  
  
Angel: 4- You're really old.  
  
Knives: Yes, and that's not a question.  
  
Angel: I don't care. Now onto the complex answers... 5- What is your favorite color?  
  
Knives: Blood red.  
  
Angel: ... Right... 6- If I were to jump off a cliff and fall into the ocean and drown and come back to life and gather an army of mutant potatos and frogs and carrots and vegetables and cows and rabies and squirrels and then try to kill you what would you do? :: Takes deep breath :: Chris!  
  
Knives: Um... I'd massacre all humans.  
  
Angel: Do Chris first.  
  
Chris: HEY!  
  
Angel: Just a few more questions... 7- What would you do if the series was about you?  
  
Knives: I'd kill all those pathetic humans.  
  
Angel: ... Well, I think that's all!   
  
Knives: Then I can leave?  
  
Angel: No, you have to stay here in case we need you again. And don't even try to escape, because we have the new and improvied BishieBarrier2000 now!  
  
Knives: :: Muttering ::  
  
Angel: Well, come back soon for the next episode of Bishie Talk! 


	6. Vash the Stampede

Dislaimer: Neither Chris nor I own Trigun in anyway. We also do not own its characters.  
  
~*~  
  
This chapter is also dedicated to pudding333.  
  
~*~  
  
Angel: Welcome back to Bishie Talk! Today we'd like to welcome Vash the Stampede to the Hot Springs!  
  
Chris: Where'd you put Knives?  
  
Vash: Knives is here?  
  
Angel: I locked him in the basement. With an extra strength BishieBarrier.  
  
Chris: Okay, good.  
  
Vash: Am I ever gonna get interviewed?  
  
Angel:HOLD ON! I'M TRYING TO TALK HERE!  
  
Chris: She's finally snapped... Her middle name may be patience, but I knew she'd snap sooner or later.  
  
Vash: Why?  
  
Chris: Because you're annoying the hell out of everybody! And you ate her breakfast!  
  
Vash: They were just sitting there! How was I supposed to know those donuts were her breakfast!  
  
Angel: Let's just get on with the interview.  
  
Chris: :: Hands Angel the questions ::  
  
Angel: Okay, now Vash, we'll start with yes or no questions, then move on to the ones that should be answered in two or more words. Got it?  
  
Vash: Yes.  
  
Angel: Are you Vash the Stamede?  
  
Vash: Yes.  
  
Angel: What is your name?  
  
Vash: Va-  
  
Angel: Yes or no?  
  
Vash: No?  
  
Angel: Okay, then. Now on to the more complex answers...  
  
No: Is that a good thing?  
  
Chris: No, Vash... or should I say No?...it's not...  
  
Angel: What is it with you and donuts? WHAT MADE YOU EAT MY BREAKFAST!  
  
Chris: She's cranky when she doesn't get her breakfast...  
  
No: I didn't know they were yours! But they taste so good...  
  
Angel: Favorite color?  
  
No: White. Because it's the color of peace... LOVE AND PEACE! LOVE AND PEACE!  
  
Angel: SHUT UP!  
  
No: Love?... Peace?  
  
Angel: That's better. Well, that's all for today. See you next time! 


	7. Bakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakura or any of the other YGO characters. If I did, would I be sitting here writing some grade school fan fic? No, I wouldn't. I would turn it into an episode.

Chris: Welcome to another episode of BISHIE TALK! Today we have.. -Drum roll.- Ryuo Bakura!

Angel: -Drags out Bakura.-

Chris: -Ties Bakura up.- Hi, Bakura and welcome to BISHIE TALK! You are today's guest! ^^;

Bakura: -Cries.- But.. But.. No! -Sobs.- I miss Domino City!

Angel: -Pets him.- It's OK Bakura, your little friends are here.

Bakura: -Looks at her with innocent eyes.- Like who?

Chris: Yami Yugi. And you're little buddy Yami Bakura. -Gets out her note cards.-

Bakura: -Tries to scramble away.- Damn! No not my Yami. -Bawls his eyes out.-

Angel: -Cuddles him.- It's OK. I won't let him get inside your head. -Puts a football helmet on him.-

Bakura: -Looks tough.- ^^;

Chris: -Sighs.- May I get on with the show?

Angel: Sure!

Chris: Thank you. OK, Bakura. I'm just going to ask you a couple of simple questions. You answer. Got it?

Bakura: -Nods.- Yup.

Chris: Question #1: What's your favourite colour?

Bakura: -Thinks.- Umm.. I like silver.

Chris: Next question: Will you be.. my girlfriend?! -Glares around.- DAMN. WHO PUT THAT?!

Angel: -Takes the card.- Oops. Supposed to be for Yami Bakura. Sorry. ^^;

Bakura: -Wide-eyed.- You don't love me?! -Eyes well with tears.-

Angel: Uh.. The show's over folks! Bye!


	8. Youko Kurama

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? By now, you should have realized that I don't own anything!  
  
~*~  
  
Angel: :: Laying on the "Shrink Couch"::  
  
Youko Kurama: And when didi you come to the belief that you could control anime characters with a keyboard?  
  
Angel: Well, it all started when I was two...  
  
Youko: Aah, yes. I see... :: Scribbles in notebook ::  
  
Angel: Hey... Aren't I supposed to be interviewing you?  
  
Youko: And when did you come to that belief?  
  
Angel: Um... a few seconds ago...  
  
Youko: Yes... yes... I see... My dear, you are deeply disturbed... It would seem that your cat is ill?  
  
Angel: How'd you know that?  
  
Youko: Wild guess...  
  
:: They switch places ::  
  
Angel: Okay. Welcome back to Bishie Talk! I'm Angel, and I'll be your hostess today! My co-hostess is Chris, and our special guest hostess is: Dog Youkai, also known as Alexa.  
  
Dog Youkai AKA Alexa: :: Tied to a chair :: Hello, everyone!  
  
Chris: Why is she tied to a chair?  
  
Angel: Because... she's... um... :: whispers :: a little crazy...  
  
Chris: Oh, okay...  
  
Dog Youkai: Can I ask the questions? Can I? Please?  
  
Angel: No! That's my job!  
  
Dog Youkai: Bitch!  
  
Chris: She's right, Angel... You've been quite the bitch today... Yelling at me earlier just because I couldn't get Yami Bakura on the show... Hogging all the bishies...  
  
Angel: :: Ignoring them :: Now, Youko... May I call you Youko?  
  
Youko: Yes...  
  
Angel: YAY! Ok, Youko... We'll start off with the yes or no questions, like always. Okay?  
  
Youko: Yes...  
  
Angel: One: Do you know Inuyasha?  
  
Youko: No... I don't think so...  
  
Angel: Cause you look like him! You do! Two: Do you like Ramen?  
  
Youko: Not really.  
  
Angel: Okay... Three: Are you insane? Does an insane person KNOW they're insane?  
  
Youko: No and I have no clue.  
  
Angel: Yes, I see... :: Scribbles in notebook :: Now, shall we move onto the complex answer questions?  
  
Youko: Yes.  
  
Angel: What's your favorite color?  
  
Youko: Gold! Bright, shiny, wonderful gold!  
  
Dog Youkai: Your hair is gold!  
  
Chris: Actually,it's SILVER... There's a difference.  
  
Dog Youkai: But his hair is bright, shiny, and wonderful!  
  
Chris: ... Whatever you say... I have a question! Why are you so hot?  
  
Youko: Because I'm in a hot spring?  
  
Chris: That's not what I meant.  
  
Youko: Because I'm a fox. So I'm foxy.  
  
Angel: That was... corny.  
  
Dog Youkai: Corn is yummy!  
  
Angel: ... Right... Did you know that foxes are one of my favorite animals?  
  
Youko: No, I didn't know that. How could I have known that?  
  
Angel: Ah, I see... :: Muttering under breath while writing in notebook :: Patient... questions authority...  
  
Chris: Well, he could make killer plants eat you, so I'd say he's in charge...  
  
Angel: Shut up. Any other questions? No? Well, then... I guess the show's over...  
  
Youko: I have a question! What did the results of my questioning show?  
  
Angel: :: Hold up notebook with stick-figure Youko and Inuyasha :: It shows... That you and Inuyasha look alike!  
  
Youko: ... I think I'll just sit in the hot spring now. You people are wierd!  
  
Angel: That's all for today! Bye! 


	9. Yami Bakura

Disclaimer: Guess what! I don't own YGO. You were probably suspecting something better.

Chris: WELCOME TO BISHIE TALK! -Is sugar high.- ^^; -Drags out Angel.-

Angel: -Squeals.- YAMI. BAKURA. IS HERE! -Faints.-

Chris: -Ties Angel to a chair.- For safety precautions. -Brings out Yami Bakura.-

Angel: -Revives.- YAMI BAKURA! -Squeals again.-

Yami: Quiet you pathetic mortal. -Glares.-

Angel: -Faints.- Yami just insulted me!

Chris: Er.. -Sighs.- Well, welcome Yami.

Yami: I hate you. I don't wanna be here.

Chris: -Thwacks him.- Shaddup. if you cooperate it'll be over sooner.

Angel: -Screams.- YOU TOUCHED YAMI BAKURA! YOU UNHOLY RAT!

Chris: -Ignores Angel.- Well, Yami, I hear you live within Bakura? Is it nice in there?

Yami: Yes, consider. He's a piece of filth.

Angel: -Faints.-

Chris: -Prods her.- Good. She's out cold. Anyways, back to you Yami. You're a graverobber, I understand. And you're out for all the Sennen Items. Am I correct?

Yami: Yes. But thanks to you. Now the whole damn world knows. Reveal anymore of my brilliant plan and I'll send you to the graveyard! -Cackles psychotically.-

Chris: Ooo. That'd be nice! ^^;

Yami: -Crestfallen.- You want to go to the graveyard?

Chris: Be a nice vacation from that. -Points to fainted Angel.-

Yami: I see what you mean. -Prods Angel.-

Angel: -Revives.- YAMI BAKURA TOUCHED ME!

Yami: -Scrambles to the other side of the spring.- 

Chris: Well, I have a couple more questions. What's you favorite colour?

Yami: Silver. Of course.

Chris: Do you have a girlfriend?

Yami: No.

Angel: -Gets loose form the chair.- I'M YOU GIRLFRIEND AND DON'T FORGET IT! -CLings to yami.-

Yami: -Tries to get loose.- HELP!

Chris: Er.. That's all for today. Uh.. bye.. -Sighs.-


	10. Miroku

Disclaimer: Standard.  
  
~*~  
  
Angel: Welcome to Bishie Talk! Today we have: Miroku!  
  
Audience: :: Scattered Applause ::  
  
Roxyqueen1223: YAY! Go MIROKU! YIPPEE!  
  
Miroku: A fan! Will you bear my child?  
  
Roxyqueen1223: I prefer redheads... Hi Kurama! Plus, I'm not even a fan. Angel said you needed someone to cheer for you, so I volunteered. You're the best Kurama!  
  
Kurama: Um... hi?  
  
Roxyqueen1223: Kurama said hi to me! :: Faints ::  
  
Kurama: Oops...  
  
Angel: ... Can we just get back to the show?  
  
Miroku: Why of course, fair lady. Will you bear my child?  
  
Angel: Forget it. I'm engaged. To a demon. With three eyes. And a sword. Named Hiei.*  
  
Miroku: Oh... Well, I'm supposed to exterminate demons... It's my job...  
  
Angel: Don't even think about it.:: Glares :: Anyway, he's the new security guard.  
  
Miroku: ... Where is your lovely co-host? Chris, I believe?  
  
Angel: She didn't come because she would have killed you if you'd even looked at her funny...  
  
Miroku: Oh...  
  
Angel: Well, let's get back to the questions... We'll start of with the yes or no, then move onto the complex answers. Okay?  
  
Miroku: Yes.  
  
Angel: Good. And kindly remove your hand from my ass.  
  
Miroku: So sorry. Habit.  
  
Angel: I'm sure it was. :: Glares :: Let's just get on with the questions.  
  
Miroku: Okay.  
  
Angel: Is it true that you are a pervert?  
  
Miroku: I do not consider myself a pervert.  
  
Angel: Yes or no answers only please.  
  
Miroku: No.  
  
Sango: Yes, it is true!  
  
Miroku: Ah, my lovely Sango has come to watch me.  
  
Inuyasha: Actually, we just came to laugh at Sesshoumaru. Or should I say Fluffy?  
  
Rin: Fluffy! Fluffy!  
  
Jaken: You should not humiliate Lord Flu- Sesshoumaru!  
  
Inuyasha: :: Snickering :: Well, you heard the kid. Fluffy it is!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I will kill you all.  
  
Angel: No killing on the show. Now let's get back to that interview.  
  
Miroku: Yes, let's...  
  
Angel: Okay, now Miroku... So, Naraku cursed your grsndfather with the wind hole you have in your right hand?  
  
Miroku: Yes.  
  
Angel: And once you get pulled in, there's no way out?  
  
Miroku: That is correct.  
  
Angel: I see. Now, shall we move on to the more complex answers?  
  
Miroku: I suppose.  
  
Angel: Who is your one true love? Answer truthfully.  
  
Miroku: Without heitation, Sango.  
  
Kagome: Oh, that's so sweet!  
  
Sango: Oh, Miroku!  
  
Miroku: Oh Sango!  
  
Angel: Oh, gag.  
  
Miroku and Sango: :: Kissing ::  
  
Angel: :: Gagging :: That's all for today... Any questions?  
  
Kenshin: I have one!  
  
Roxyqueen1223: Kenshin is here! :: Grabs his arm and Faints ::  
  
Kenshin: Oro? :: Shakes her off ::  
  
Angel: Your question, Mr. Himura?  
  
Kenshin: I forgot...  
  
Angel: :: Sweatdrop :: Bye everyone...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: *See chapter 2. 


	11. Authoress' Note SORRY!

Authoress' Note  
  
~*~  
  
I hate these just as much as all of you. But, unfortunately, I have to do one... I won't be able to access a computer for a week or two, but as soon as I get back on, I'll do a chapter! However, I need bishies to interview! Oh, and I don't watch very many animes... But I'll try to do all your bishies, okay? Thanks!  
  
And hopefully, Chris will do some stuff while I'm gone!  
  
~~Angel~~  
  
~*~ 


End file.
